


turn the light off

by bangdaelo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, so much plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangdaelo/pseuds/bangdaelo
Summary: The guy in front of him was wet from head to toe, his hoodie and ripped jeans were tightly sticking to his thin body.





	turn the light off

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a messy fic I don't even know why I wrote this please don't expect too much thank you

Daehyun grinned when he saw the guy in front of him, wet from head to toe, his hoodie and ripped jeans were tightly sticking to his thin body. On the other hand, the guy had a cute pout on his face, which was a rare sight, only Daehyun and some people could see it.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" his voice was an octave deeper than usual, then he coughed, making the grin on Daehyun's face transformed into a frown. Daehyun ran inside to get a dry towel before letting Yongguk in.

Leaving wet trails on the wooden floor, both of them sat on Daehyun's favorite carpet, wetting it. Daehyun didn't mind though since it was already dirty and he was actually about to wash it until the rain decided it was a good day to fall to the ground.

"I thought you are busy," he whispered, his hand busy drying Yongguk extremely wet hair. It was pretty much a hard work since he had a lot of hair now. Yongguk just annoyingly nodded his head, earning a slight slap on his shoulder. 

"The thunder is so loud."

"And that's your reason to stop working?"

Even though Yongguk's back was facing him, he could feel him rolling his eyes. "You know I don't like the thunder."

Daehyun had to hold his laugh. There were a lot of things he wanted to tell people about this guy in front of him, a man with a sharp image that everyone either envy or scared.

Yongguk worked as a producer; he was pretty much well known in the music industry. A lot of people knew him, liked him, afraid of him too. They described Yongguk as the color black and red, as well as Daehyun when he first met him at the cafe two years ago. He brought those intimidating feelings on his shoulders like he was going to punch Daehyun in the face for messing around with his gang. But when Yongguk took a seat in front of him with a warm smile and a handshake, Daehyun melted into the ground.

"Himchan's friend right? I'm Yongguk," was the first sentence Yongguk said to him, his thick fluffy scarf muffled his voice. He stretched his hand for Daehyun to shake, and Daehyun blinked a lot before he realized that he had zoned out. 

They worked well together despite their awkwardness. Yongguk made sure the awkwardness between them would disappear by asking if Daehyun was feeling comfortable with the studio, offered him a glass of warm water for his throat, or talked to him about his favorite subject. 

Daehyun, he usually asked if Yongguk already had his breakfast and most of the time he would answer with a "not yet, I don't have time" and a warm smile, as warm as the vanilla late he was holding. Since then Daehyun would bring an extra sandwich for Yongguk to eat and Yongguk half-heartedly would eat them until it had become a habit of him to had Daehyun's sandwich – or sometimes fried rice – for breakfast.

Their first date was at an amusement park, where Daehyun witnessed himself the Yongguk everyone didn't know. Between the two of them, Yongguk was the one who laughed and screamed the most when they rode the roller coaster and other rides. Daehyun, of course, had a great time, which was something he didn't really expect when Yongguk asked him to go out. He thought it would be boring and so awkward for them to spend a day together, not in the studio.

Months went by, and the date became frequent. Yongguk had always been the one who asked Daehyun out for dinner or lunch, either in a small restaurant or even in the studio. And Yongguk was – surprisingly for Daehyun, a good cook. His spaghetti carbonara was one of the best and was Daehyun's favorite food. Yongguk knew for sure what kind of drink would taste so well with the food, and sometimes he matched them with Daehyun's moods.

One thing Daehyun found cute about Yongguk was his phobia of thunder. If it was raining so hard, you could find Yongguk closing his eyes tightly, earphone blasting his favorite song in full volume to eliminate the thunder loud sound or he would hold Daehyun hand and sometimes burry himself in Daehyun's embrace; basically he turned himself into a baby.

But today, unfortunately for Yongguk, Daehyun didn't come to the studio, the singer told him he needed some rest after a week of full of gigs, and without knowing what the weather would turn out, Yongguk said okay. He regretted it after the first thunder reached his uncovered ears and quickly decided to reach his boyfriend's place as soon as he could.

"You could use your old method instead of wetting yourself like this," Daehyun mumbled, turning Yongguk's body facing him. He dried Yongguk face down to his neck, playfully slapped Yongguk slightly chubby cheek. "We know damn well what would happen if you catch a cold. A horrible week."

Yongguk pouted, giving his best puppy look. "I know. Sorry." He brushed his cheek against Daehyun's warm palm. "I won't do that again."

Daehyun let out a sigh; he knew Yongguk couldn’t help it when he was this scared of thunder. "No hyung, it's okay. I'm going to prepare a warm bath, yeah?" and Yongguk just nodded.

Yongguk sighed in relief when his head finally touched the fluffy pillow on Daehyun's bed while Daehyun was in the kitchen, making him a glass of his favorite tea. His eyes were already heavy and about to close themselves when Daehyun came with the drink.

He sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything at first, just stared at Yongguk's face. "You're sleepy already?" Daehyun's soft hand stroked Yongguk's damp hair softly, so gentle Yongguk was sure he purred. 

Yongguk slowly got up from his position to drink his tea, Daehyun's hand was now on his cheek, and he coughed for a few times. His boyfriend frowned at him and took the empty glass from his hands.

"You are going to call Junhong tomorrow morning and tell him you will have a week off from work."

Yongguk groaned, he knew Daehyun would do this to him. But he also knew Daehyun did this because he loved him, at least that was what he liked to think. 

After arranging the bed, both of them were finally ready to sleep, but the light was still on and Yongguk couldn't close his eyes. "Aren't you going to turn the light off?"

"Hm?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't either if I turn them off."

"It is not good for your health –"

"Hyung,"

Yongguk stopped talking and stared down at the guy in his arm. Daehyun looked absolutely adorable with sleepiness on his face, and he wanted to kiss his nose so bad, but they were arguing at the moment, so he restrained himself.

"just... sleep, okay?"

Yongguk took a really long deep breath that somewhat funny to Daehyun. Yongguk let go of his boyfriend, rolled over, taking all the blanked from Daehyun and made himself a cocoon.

Daehyun opened his eyes to see what his boyfriend was doing and couldn't help but to finally laugh. "Hyung, you are so childish," Daehyun giggled and approached Yongguk from behind who was now on the other side of the bed, sulking. He hugged his boyfriend, arms wrapped around his body and his head on Yongguk’s shoulder. "I'm annoying, aren't I?"

Yongguk turned himself to face the smiling and giggly Daehyun. He wanted to stay mad but he couldn't, especially over something small like this. He shook his head, and Daehyun's smile grew bigger. 

"Okay. Good night," he whispered and then followed by a yawn. "I love you."

Yongguk chuckled. "I love you too." He stretched out the blanket before pulling Daehyun back into his arms, planting soft kisses on his face; he finally got to kiss the nose.

**Author's Note:**

> as I said this is messy af but please leave a comment if you want ^^;


End file.
